Serpentard Superstar
by Dinou
Summary: Rose aimerait tant qu'il baisse son masque...


**Titre **: Serpentard Superstar

**Auteur **: dinou

**Pairing **: Rose/Scorpius

**Rating **: tout public  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Résumé **: Rose aimerait tant qu'il baisse son masque...

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 30baisers, pour le thème 7 : superstar

**Nombre de mots **: 984

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Cette manière de se pavaner tel un coq de bassecour l'énervait profondément. Et le pire de tout, c'était ce regard froid, méprisant, qu'il tenait de son père que la jeune Rose Weasley ne pouvait supporter.

Comment pouvait il changer à ce point de comportement ? Lorsqu'il était avec les autres serpentards, il agissait comme les autres s'attendaient à le voir agir, il devenait un être orgueilleux, sûr de lui, méprisant les autres élèves de Poudlard qui n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard, faisant les beaux yeux à tout ce qui portait une jupe et qui n'était pas vilain à regarder. Enfin bref, dans ces moments là il était la superstar de Serpentard, comme l'était son père à l'époque où les parents de la jeune femme étaient à Poudlard.

Mais comme à son habitude, elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il revienne dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, et Merlin lui en était témoin, il allait avoir des problèmes.

Rose s'était installée sur le canapé de la salle commune, un livre dans les mains. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle lisait, elle ne voyait pas le temps passé, mais elle avait cependant les oreilles dressées qui lui permettait d'être prête à bondir sur un abrutit blond et arrogant.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, le portrait de leur salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Comme à son habitude, il jeta ses affaires sur un fauteuil et Rose le vit perdre en quelques secondes cet air suffisant et arrogant qu'il avait arboré toute la journée, et il redevenait le jeune tendre et prévenant qui avait pris son cœur depuis plusieurs semaines.

- « Bonsoir ma jolie rose. » dit il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il s'approcha de Rose, prêt à l'embrasser.

- « Tu essaies de m'embrasser Malfoy et tu finis soprano. » lui dit elle sans se démonter, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Le jeune Scorpius s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de sa petite amie et lâcha un soupire. Ils allaient encore avoir la même conversation, et comme d'habitude, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande patience pour expliquer, encore une fois, à sa petite amie pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

- « Rosie, on ne va pas encore avoir la même conversation ? » lui demanda t-il en prenant délicatement le livre de Rosie des mains de cette dernière.

- « Je ne te comprends pas. » lui dit elle en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi lorsque tu es avec moi dans notre salle commune, tu es tendre, gentil et drôle, et que lorsque tu es avec les autres tu deviens un sosie de ton père au même âge ? Pourquoi ne restes tu pas le jeune homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse tout le temps ? »

Là, Scorpius devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait à cœur ouvert de ce léger problème (car pour lui c'était vraiment quelque chose d'insignifiant) sans s'énerver.

- « Rosie, ce n'est qu'une façade pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je préfère leur montrer ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir pour ne pas qu'on vienne nous prendre la tête. »

- « Mais pourtant, personne ne sait que nous sommes ensemble. »

- « Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit vienne se mêler de notre couple. Encore moins ton frère ou un autre membre de ta famille. »

- « Alors on se cache ? »

- « On ne se cache pas, on conserve notre intimité. Ma Rosie on protège notre vie privée. »

- « Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi et que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que les autres apprennent que nous sommes ensembles. »

- « Honte de toi ? » demanda t-il étonné. « Je n'ai pas honte de toi, bien au contraire. Et si tu veux une preuve, je l'ai même dit à mon père. »

- « Quoi ? » s'écria Rose. « Tu l'as dit à ton père ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda complètement paniquée à l'idée que le père du jeune homme soit au courant de leur relation.

- « Que du moment que ça ne l'obligeait pas à manger avec ton père tous les dimanches, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. » dit il en rapprochant la jeune femme de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Rose lui fit un sourire timide, le jeune homme avait eut le courage d'en parler à son propre père, alors qu'elle n'osait toujours pas en parler chez elle, pas même à sa mère.

- « Rosie, tu lui en parleras quand tu te sentiras prête. » lui dit le jeune homme avec sourire.

- « Je déteste quand tu utilise l'occlumancie sur moi. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de Scorpius.

- « Je sais ma fleur, mais à présent je veux que tu m'écoute bien : ne fais pas attention à ce que tu voies hors de la salle commune, tu sais qui je suis réellement, tu es d'ailleurs une des rares qui me connaît vraiment et qui connaît mes faiblesses. Quand tu me voies hors de la salle commune, dis toi seulement que c'est pour nous que je fais ça, et que je t'aime. » dit il avait de l'embrasser tendrement.

Rose se laissa faire, trop heureuse qu'il lui ait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais malgré tout, elle savait que cette discussion sur le comportement « Malfoy Superstar » n'était pas finie, et elle priait chaque jour Merlin que Scorpius finisse par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours jouer la comédie et qu'il ferait de laisser voir l'homme merveilleux qu'il était vraiment.

**Fin.**

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
